Polycarbonate resins are engineering plastics with excellent impact resistance, heat resistance, dimensional stability, weatherability, chemical resistance, electrical properties, transparency, and the like, and thus have been applied to various fields such as office automation, electrical/electronic products, and automotive parts.
In addition, a polycarbonate resin may be used in the form of a thermoplastic resin composition including additives such as reinforcing fillers, impact modifiers, and antioxidants to further improve stiffness and impact resistance and to reduce production costs, depending on application.
However, when reinforcing fillers such as glass fiber are blended with a polycarbonate resin, fluidity (moldability) and impact resistance of the resin composition can deteriorate, and the reinforcing fillers can protrude from a surface of a molded article, causing deterioration in appearance characteristics. In addition, when flake-type talc is used as a reinforcing filler, there is a limit to improvement in dimensional stability, and mechanical properties of the resin composition, such as impact resistance, can deteriorate due to brittleness of the talc, although appearance characteristics of the resin composition can be improved.
Therefore, there is a need for a polycarbonate-based thermoplastic resin composition which can provide excellent properties in terms of impact resistance, stiffness, dimensional stability, appearance, and balance therebetween.